Illegal Vacation
by Willow25
Summary: Mulder and Scully take off for the weekend, post season two. No spoilers, just fluff.


Illegal Vacation (Stolen Sweets)

By: Willow25

Spoilers: None. Except a small reference to the flukeman.

Summary: Mulder and Scully on vacation, and on the run from Skinner.

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This is a really old story. I wrote it in college, and it sat on my computer for a long time, then on a floppy disk. I didn't really edit it, so let me know what you think. They belong to CC and Fox Inc. and 1013 and David and Gillian and Mitch. I'm not making money for anything except answering phones and dressing nicely, so don't sue. Challenge Fic, from an old friend; elements at end.

* * *

The Hoover Building 

1:45PM, Friday

Mulder was angry. He and Scully hadn't been able to get any time off in the three months they had been a couple, not even a full two day weekend. They'd worked almost a month and a half with absolutely no days off, working one 18 hour day after another. They had finally arranged for a vacation, made plans to go out of town together, and what happened; there was an emergency. It figured.

Mulder boarded the elevator back to the basement, thumbing through the file Skinner had just given him. The case didn't sound like a big deal, and he had really been looking forward to this vacation. He wondered idly how Skinner would react if he just signed the file over to another agent. VCS could probably handle this; chances are it wasn't an X-file anyway. After all, there was probably a reasonable, non-supernatural explanation for 2 people having been found in a meat locker without their heads and hands. Scully looked up from their expense reports warily as Mulder wandered into the office, his nose buried in a file. "That better not be a case for this weekend, Mulder; I have plans."

He looked up and grinned. "Blame Skinner, he wants us on this; although if you were in the mood to make a little trouble, we could sign it over to someone else."

Scully arched an eyebrow. "How long do you think it will take him to figure it out?"

Mulder grinned. He loved it when Scully messed around with him. It almost never happened that she was willing to play, so he truly appreciated that she was letting loose. "Let me worry about that. If you really want to skip this case, I'll take full responsibility. As far as Skinner is concerned, you don't even know we have this case, so as long as you don't tell them you knew when the shit hits the fan, we're all set." Scully grinned evilly. Normally she would be preaching about responsibility and conduct by this time, but sometimes, you just have to let go. Especially after working the last 55 days in a row, and having nearly every recent attempt to make whoopee with the love of her life thwarted by duty. She needed a break, before she killed Skinner. Or worse, Mulder. "Tell you what, give the case to someone who will actually do a good job with it, and I'll share the blame."

Mulder nodded, and began making phone calls to find a pair of good agents who were available. It took three hours, but he finally discovered that Agents Carter and Morgan were free. Mulder hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, spreading the file across his lap. "Last chance to come to our senses, Scully. I'm signing Skinner's name, and sending this out with the afternoon mail."

Scully looked up, thought about it for all of two seconds, and replied, "Do it. I'm not going another month without time off. And if we don't go on this trip, it's a thousand dollar deposit out the window. Anyway, I was looking forward to getting some sun and sleep."

Mulder nodded. "Sun and sleep it is." With a flourish he signed their boss' name to the forms, and put them in an envelope for the bureau mail staff to pick up. "Scully, you want to get going? I want to be long gone and without my cell phone before Skinner gets wind of this."

* * *

5:00 that Night, 1-95 Southbound 

"Scully, can we stop at the next rest area? I'm hungry." Mulder caught his partner's eye in the rearview mirror and leered at her. "I'll make it worth your while."

Scully smiled . She had been on the verge of laughing ever since they had gotten back to her apartment, packed, and stored their cell phones and weapons. They were truly leaving it all behind, maybe for the first time since they had been working together. For seven years they had been reachable nearly anytime, anywhere. Now, they were cut off, blocking out everything except the two of them.

She called Skinner from her apartment, and left a message with Kimberly thanking Skinner for letting them have the time off. By the time she'd hung up with their boss' very confused secretary, she had to sit down and laugh for five minutes. It felt so good to play hooky. Scully barely remembered the feeling from High School. She wanted to share the buoyant feeling with Mulder, to draw out his mischievous side, as he'd done to her earlier in the afternoon.

"Mulder, what was the best prank you played in college?"

"What makes you think I was a prank player?" Mulder asked with a smirk.

"Mulder, how long have I known you?" Scully snorted. "You wouldn't be happy unless you were making fun of someone."

"OK. The best thought out prank, or the best executed, or the most creative?"

"Most creative."

"I once kidnapped a chimp from the Science lab."

Scully chuckled, and arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Why did you steal a chimp?"

"Well, she was part of a communications study, and my friend Chet's girlfriend was working with her. When they broke up, he conned me into helping him steal Harriet. That was the chimp's name. Then we kept her at my place, so the girlfriend didn't know it was him who ruined her research project."

Scully was now laughing. "Gee, what did you do to Phoebe?"

"I ripped myself and my friends out of her black book, and gave it to a gay guy on my floor." Mulder chuckled. "Every guy he called was mortified. Someone figured out that all the guys getting these calls had slept with her, and she got the blame. Had to start dating at Cambridge."

"Wait, your friends were in her black book?" Scully felt herself blushing.

"Yup." Mulder cleared his throat. "Anyway, Harriet and I lived in perfect harmony for almost two months before Chet and the girl got back together, and he wanted me to admit what I did and give Harriet back. I put Harriet in his room, so that she was waiting for them when they returned from their first official date after the breakup."

Scully choked. The image of Mulder, who couldn't keep fish alive, living with an animal as demanding as a chimp was too funny. The more Scully thought about it, the funnier it got. She managed to ask between giggles, "Did she communicate with you?"

"Kind of. She could kind of sign and I couldn't at all. I had to learn a little because of her. She was fun when she was drunk."

"Mulder! You got the ape drunk!"

"Not on purpose." Mulder was offended. "We had a party to celebrate her return to the 'wild', and she, ahem, got into the beer. After that, she knew what was going on, and just helped herself. If we tried to take it away from her, she trashed the apartment. So we gave up and let her drink."

Scully laughed and laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. Every time she started to calm down she imagined Mulder and a drunk chimp, and started laughing all over again. Scully was laughing so hard, she almost missed the exit for the rest area Mulder had requested. She pulled off, wiping the tears from her eyes as she parked. Mulder, who was also laughing, mainly at Scully, practically jumped out of the car and moved around to open her door.

"Service with a smile." He chuckled at Scully, and waited for her to catch her breath before stepping backwards to give her some space...Right into a big pile of dog poop.

Scully had finally calmed down, but when he looked down in horror at his shoe, she started laughing all over again. "Oh well, I didn't really like these shoes anyway." Mulder frowned. "Let me get another pair from the trunk so I can get rid of these."

Scully nodded, her chuckles dying down, and popped the trunk for him. Mulder dug around for a while, and came back with a pair of loafers. "Ready to go in?"

"Sure." Scully chuckled. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Toss them, I guess." He sighed dramatically. "Oh well, I should have known the fun wouldn't last."

Scully chose to ignore that comment and focus on the issue at hand. "Mulder, those are nice shoes. They must have been expensive."

"They were, but I'm not driving the rest of the way to the Island with crap-scented shoes in the car." He made a face.

Scully rolled her eyes at him. "Mulder, just rinse them off. Put them in plastic or something after. They'll be fine."

"Scully, did you ever notice how the smell of dog shit never really comes out?"

Scully sighed and shook her head. She couldn't tell whether Mulder was being a pain in the ass to give her a laugh, or whether he was doing it without realizing it. As far as she could tell there was only one foolproof way to make him behave when he got in this mood, one she had just recently discovered. If she was affectionate towards him, he would feel guilty about pouting and stop. He'd even be in a better mood because she wasn't mad at him for being moody.

Scully wrapped her arm around Mulder's waist as they walked towards the roadside diner, attempting to ignore the smell emanating from his shoe. She leaned into him and rubbed his lower back in small circles, murmuring in her best soothing voice. "Poor guy. What a rotten way to start a vacation. Why don't you get cleaned up, and I'll buy you dinner?"

Mulder grinned wryly. "No use trying to butter me up, Scully. I just need to toss these shoes, and eat, and I'll feel much better." He leaned down and pecked her gently on the forehead . "Thanks for trying, though."

She sighed and squeezed him. " Can't blame me. I have no desire to drive three hours with a crabby man in the car."

"Or a smelly one for that matter."

"Cute. It isn't exactly a turn on, but the smell doesn't bother me as much as the idea of you pouting for hours as I cart your sorry ass across state lines."

Mulder chuckled. "OK, I'll meet you back here in ten, and I promise to be in a better mood."

"I can only hope." Scully smiled slyly at him. "Feel free to make it up to me."

Mulder grinned back, and before Scully knew what was happening he picked her up by the waist and kissed her. Scully moaned faintly at the feel of his lips on hers. Even more than their usual attraction, there was a sensation of danger in this kiss, because they were in public for the first time; kissing where anyone could see them.

Mulder slowly pulled back, groaning as he glimpsed Scully's swollen lips and lowered eyelids. He knew he'd gotten carried away, but there was a great bubble of joy in his chest. The feeling was so foreign, he barely recognized that there was a time when he'd taken happiness for granted. Looking down at his love, he knew this happiness felt so new and rare because he had actually never been this happy. They were together, safe, healthy, and free of obligations for a few days. Mulder was determined to make the time count.

Scully smiled faintly at Mulder, arching her trademark eyebrow. "Well, that was a good start. Go change your shoes."

"Love you." Mulder could feel himself blushing as soon as his lips closed around the last word. That wasn't the way they did things. They never really declared their love, especially not in casual conversation.

Scully smiled more widely. "I know." Mulder turned on his heel and headed towards the rest room, before he gave into the urge and kissed her again.

Dinner had been wonderful. Not because of the lousy diner food, but because of the company. They were carefree in a way they had never been together, away from the pressures of their lives. They exchanged funny stories, jokes, and general silly banter, in keeping with the spirit of the car ride.

After almost an hour spent lingering over food and laughter, Mulder and Scully returned to the car, with Scully once again in the driver's seat. Mulder dozed for about half an hour, until Scully came across The Temptations while flipping radio stations, and Mulder woke up singing. He kept Scully entertained through the rest of the ride to Virginia's Chincoteague Island ferry dock.

* * *

8:10 PM Chincoteague, VA 

They arrived on the island after half an hour on the water; Mulder for once had managed not to get sea sick, and he was full of energy. Scully was wiped out. She had been up for over 28 hours, while Mulder had managed to get home last night and rest, plus she had driven.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mulder dropped their suitcases on the bed. They were staying in a small cabin overlooking the Atlantic side of the island in front, with a meadow view from the back porch. He was eager to explore, to take a walk, to spend some more 'happy time' with Scully.

Scully felt like arching her eyebrow, or glaring, or ripping Mulder's hair out for that matter. She was tired. Instead of insulting or maiming him, she decided she should just get him out of the room. "Why don't you stock up on some groceries, and I'll take a nap?"

Mulder looked shocked. "How am I supposed to know what to get? I thought we'd eat out." "And I thought it would be nice to eat in. There's a list in my planner, in my purse. I need some sleep." Scully kicked her shoes off and plopped down in the center of the bed. "Don't go crazy on the food. We're only here for two days. The leftovers have to come with us."

"OK. Get some rest, I'll see you soon." He leaned over and pecked Scully on the cheek. Scully drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face, thinking of how surprised Mulder would be with breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

11:21 PM 

Scully awoke to a dark bedroom, with only the digital clock face for illumination. After seeing the time, she was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but she was hungry and lonely. Might as well get up, grab something light to eat, and drag Mulder back to bed with her.

She wandered out into the main section of the house, to find Mulder on the couch, eating Spaghetti-O's from the can, a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him. He was watching Crossing Over with John Edwards. Mulder was continually fascinated by the show, and the accuracy or lack thereof in the details John pulled out of thin air. Scully shook her head. The last time they had watched the show together, they'd had a rousing argument, which had nearly resulted in Mulder not getting any, until he had conceded that John might actually be faking. "Look what happens when I leave you alone."

Mulder looked up, fork in his mouth. He chewed before answering. "Why Agent Scully, whatever do you mean?"

"Well, here you are, on the couch, eating cold over-sweetened pasta from a can, watching a psychic on cable. What does that say to you?"

"I'm lonely and I can't cook?"

"Even you can use a microwave, Mulder. I've seen it. And you make decent omelets."

He smiled. "Thanks, Scully. Wanna keep me company?"

"How about coming back to bed and keeping ME company?" Scully smiled. "You can even bring the popcorn."

"Hah! I knew it. You don't want me, you want my food."

"True. Come on. I'm sure I can find a way to entertain you." Scully smirked. "Several, actually." Mulder smiled in return, and turned off the TV before following her down the hall. They unmade the bed, and Scully walked towards the suitcases in the corner to get her PJ's. "Oh, I put your pajamas in the top drawer. " Mulder shrugged as Scully turned and arched an eyebrow. "Well, you looked too tired to wake up, and I knew you'd want your clothes hung, so I thought I'd save you the trouble."

Scully smiled. He could be really sweet sometimes. "Thank you, Mulder." She backtracked to the dresser, and found not only her pajamas, but both of their underwear. Scully stared at the drawer for a moment. They had begun leaving more clothes at one another's apartments in the last three months, and they had their own drawers, but this was different. One drawer, two sets of clothes. It somehow brought crashing home the drastic change in her life. Scully shook her head, and was reaching into the drawer for her PJ's, when Mulder slipped his arms around her waist.

"Kind of scary, huh?"

"Not as bad as the flukeman. But yes, in it's own way. Do you really think this will last, Mulder?"

"Scully, we're the two most stubborn people I know. If anyone can make this work, it's us. Besides, not much has changed really. Just the sleeping arrangements and our happiness." Mulder kissed the side of her neck, then backed away to take off his clothes.

Scully turned and stopped him with a hand on his hip. "I love you. Thank you for being here with me." She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him, dropping her PJ's on the bed behind him as she reached up to kiss him.

Mulder sighed as her lips left his. "I thought I was the one making stuff up to you."

Scully smiled and rubbed his back. "I thought you'd never ask." Mulder chuckled, and they began to undress one another, stopping occasionally for a kiss.

When they were both naked, Mulder smiled down into Scully's eyes. "I think we can do without the pajamas, don't you?"

Scully arched up wordlessly, and met his lips again.

* * *

9:30 AM, Saturday 

Mulder rolled over and reached out for Scully, barely awake, but aware enough to realize that she should be there. After their first night together he had stopped waking up every time she left the bed or moved out of his reach. She always came back, and the knowledge that she wouldn't leave him for long allowed him to sleep peacefully for the first time in years. So it took a little feeling around the bed for him to realize that she wasn't there, and a while laying there alone todecide he wanted her to come back, now. Mulder rolled to look at the clock, and realized he was going to have to get up; Scully had probably been awake for hours, and was waiting for him to join the land of the living.

Mulder stumbled to the kitchen by way of the bathroom, and came to a dead halt in the doorway. Scully was sitting at the kitchen table reading, with a cup of coffee, and a large plate of cookies. Mulder raised his eyebrows in imitation of her 'Mulder, stop screwing around' expression. "Morning Scully. Where did the cookies come from?"

Scully looked up, and placed her book aside. "I made them for breakfast. There's more coffee too."

Mulder poured himself some coffee and digested this information. He was a little slow the first hour he was awake. "Dr. Scully, you made cookies for breakfast?"

Scully smiled. "They're oatmeal raisin, Mulder. The only healthy cookie. Have one. I even managed not to burn them."

Mulder plopped into the chair next to Scully and pondered this. He liked cookies, and he knew Scully could cook better than she'd admit. She just didn't like to. So it stood to reason that Scully had gone to a lot of trouble, doing something she didn't like, so he would have very tasty cookies for breakfast while they were on vacation. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "You're the greatest, Scully."

She grinned, and leaned her head on his, which was still resting on her shoulder. "I'd reserve judgment on that until you taste them."

Mulder straightened and grabbed a cookie. It was wonderful. Just moist enough, with raisins and walnuts. Absolutely delicious. "Scully, these may be my new favorite cookies."

"Wow, you mean I've supplanted the Oreo?"

"Do you think you could put chocolate chips in these?"

"I guess."

"It's official. You're the perfect woman. Not only can you run in high heels and kick serious ass, you can bake." Mulder took another cookie, and put the whole thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed in appreciation. "These might have earned you more points with me than your willingness to believe in all those weird religious phenomena. Although, no, not really. These are a close second, though."

Scully shook her head and sighed. "Whoever said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach was sure telling the truth."

Mulder smiled and took another cookie. He looked at it reflectively before eating it. "And these are good for me?"

"Yup. Nothing processed or artificial. Plenty of iron and protein. And yummy." She took one herself, nibbling thoughtfully on it. "Not bad. This is the first time I've made this particular recipe."

"Could you teach me?"

Scully looked up at Mulder's eager face in wonder. "Really? I thought you hated to cook."

"So do you, and here you made me fresh, homemade cookies for breakfast, giving up hours of vacation sleep time to make me happy. At least I could make the cookies next time."

"And add chocolate, thereby decreasing their nutritional value." Scully teased him.

"I don't have to. I mean, it would be fun to tinker with them, but I could make them the exact same way, if you show me how." Mulder flashed his best puppy-dog eyes. "Come on, Scully, let me do something nice for you."

Scully was overwhelmed with tenderness. He could be so sweet when he wanted to. "Mulder, jeez, they're just cookies." They were. Why was she getting all emotional over his offer to bake for her?

Mulder smiled. "OK, so what's the big deal, then. Is it a secret recipe?"

"Nope. OK, tell you what. I'll go get the chocolate, since I'm dressed, and you get yourself ready and wash the dishes." Scully indicated the sink, which was full of pans and a mixing bowl.

Mulder smiled. "Can I get a good morning kiss before you leave me?"

Scully rolled her eyes, but ruined her serious demeanor by breaking into a grin. She stood and nudged Mulder on the knee, indicating that he should move back from the table. He slid his chair back, and she plopped onto his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. Scully allowed Mulder to finish the latest cookie he'd popped into his mouth before taking his head in her hands and ravishing his mouth.

Mulder sighed as she pulled back and attempted to rise, tugging her back close to him. "I know this sounds bizarre, considering that we spend almost all our time together, and we've barely been alone at all in the last three months, but would you believe I'll miss you for the twenty minutes you'll be gone?"

Scully smiled and snuggled closer. "I'd believe it. I guess we don't have to worry too much about getting sick of one another, do we?"

"Well, you seemed pretty sick of me last Tuesday."

"Mulder, you stole the covers the night before, burned my toast, stepped on my foot once we got to the office, and wouldn't leave me alone while I autopsied that poor woman. All I wanted was a few hours alone before I hurt you." Scully shifted to look up at Mulder. "I apologized for my bad mood."

Mulder smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes you did. And I'm still sorry I was getting underfoot so badly, I just thought we'd get a day off sooner if we worked quicker."

Scully huffed. "We know how well that worked."

Mulder shrugged, and allowed her to move away this time when she tried to rise. "Well, we're here now. And we can return to the office refreshed and ready to take on the world. Or at least better prepared to face Skinner's wrath."

Scully rubbed his shoulder. "Go get dressed. When I get back, we'll bake, then we'll go explore the island."

"Aye, Aye, Captain Scully." Mulder saluted. Scully play-punched him in the stomach and went to go get her purse. Mulder started on the pile of baking dishes.

She turned as she reached the door. "Mulder." He looked around the comer, his hands dripping on the floor. "I'll miss you, too."

* * *

Scully returned forty five minutes later to find Mulder at the kitchen table, laying out the ingredients for the cookies. They baked, laughing at themselves and one another, enjoying applying their communication to the unfamiliar task. When the new cookies were done, they piled the breakfast cookies and the newer ones into bags, labeled them at Scully's insistence, and set out on their hike. 

They began by walking to the grocery store near the ferry dock, then circling the island on the 'main' road, which was the only road that was paved. At the halfway point, they took a trail inland through meadows where they spotted horses grazing and a family of rabbits. They crossed two fields with 'trespassers are subject to imprisonment and fine' signs.

Mulder laughed. "At least we don't have to worry about getting shot."

"Well they really can't shoot anything around here." Scully reasoned. "The noise would scare the horses, and the horses are big business."

"I think it would be funny if I got shot wandering onto someone's property. Could you see us trying to explain that to Skinner?"

"Why wouldn't it be funny if I got shot?"

Mulder gazed down at Scully, and brushed a kiss against her forehead. "Scully, I never think it's funny when you get shot."

Scully stepped closer and put her arms around his waist. "You think I find it amusing when you get hurt? I'm scared to death every time. Why do you think I yell at you so much?"

Mulder returned her hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I guess I never thought about it."

"See that you do in the future." Scully stepped away, and they continued their walk. When they had almost reached the side of the island they'd started from, Mulder and Scully noticed a sign advertising 'walk-in' horse rentals. "Ever been riding, Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged. "I took lessons one summer, but I was thrown and I never picked it back up. You?"

Scully nodded. "We were stationed in Texas the year I was in eighth grade, and one of the girls I made friends with at school had horses, so she taught me to ride. I kept trying to keep up with it, but there aren't many places you can just rent a horse, or many people who own them that I came into contact with." Scully sighed. "That was my favorite thing about Berkley. The hills around San Francisco are horse country, and I could get out of town and go riding every weekend. I spent a lot of valuable studying time on a horse that year. That was one of the main reasons my parents wanted me to come with them when they left for Maryland. Didn't trust me alone with the horses."

Mulder chuckled, then turned to look at her thoughtfully. "So, Scully, do you think you could teach me to like horses again?"

"I'll try, Mulder. " Scully looked thoughtful. "I'm not responsible for making the horse like you, though."

"Scully, you could count the people who like me on one hand, I think I'm a lost cause with animals." Mulder shrugged. "I don't mean to sound pathetic, it's just my opinion. Feel free to prove me wrong."

"You're on, G-man."

* * *

6:00 PM 

Mulder and Scully wandered into the cabin, after the most relaxing day either of them could remember spending together. They had rented the horses, and Mulder was absolutely hopeless on a horse. By the end of the afternoon, with Scully and the horses' owner helping him, he could walk the horse, but that was about it. Scully was better, but it had been a very long time, and she was stiff and tired after the unusual exercise. They walked into the kitchen holding hands, laughing and talking...And stopped dead in their tracks. On the kitchen table sat a bottle of wine, and a wrapped box.

"Mulder, did you...?"

"No, Scully; I was about to ask you the same thing."

They moved forward hesitantly, and Mulder cautiously picked up the box, turning it gently. As he turned it, something light shifted, hitting the side of the small box with a thud which indicated that whatever was in the box was hard. Scully was tempted to tell him to leave the box closed, until she realized what it was wrapped in. They had been so absorbed in worry over who had gotten into the house, and whether the person had meant them harm, they had ignored the obvious. The box was wrapped in yellowed newspapers. Copies of the Magic Bullet.

Mulder noticed the wrappings at the same time Scully did, and broke into a sheepish grin. "I guess they found our secret hiding place."

Scully's mouth curled into an ironic grin. "Tag, we're it."

Mulder chuckled. He ripped open the package, carefully removing the lid of the box he uncovered. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was a tape cassette marked 'play me'. Mulder and Scully exchanged glances. Mulder moved without comment towards the stereo in the living room.

Scully followed him. "Mulder, if that tape plays something along the lines of 'your mission, should you choose to accept it, I'm throwing it in the Atlantic." Mulder nodded, and put the tape on.

Byers' voice filled the room. "Hey Mulder, Scully. Sorry to break in on your vacation like this, but we thought you should know that Skinner came to us last night, asking our help to find you. Evidently your behavior was so out of character; especially you, Scully, that he's ready to treat this as a missing persons' case." Mulder and Scully exchanged evil grins. Gotta keep them on their toes. "We didn't tell him we'd found you, but you might want to call in and make it look like you've come to your senses. Enjoy the rest of the weekend."

Byers' speech was followed by a few minutes of silence. Just as Mulder reached to turn off the tape player, Frohike came on. "Greetings, Mulder. And good evening to the beautiful Agent Scully." Mulder grinned at her. "Langley, Byers and I decided that it would only be fair, considering that we put a damper on your weekend, if we were to provide you with a bottle of wine, and some mood music. Enjoy."

"Well, that was nice of them." Scully said. She turned to go back into the kitchen, when the music came on. The music was soft instrumental, and sounded familiar to her, although Scully couldn't place it. As she returned to the living room with the bottle, corkscrew, and two glasses, the singing started.

"Born Free, as free as the wind..." The gunmen's voices carried throughout the cabin. Scully winced, while Mulder burst out laughing. She sank to the couch beside him, groaning wordlessly. "Mulder, can we turn this off?"

"Oh, come on, Scully, the boys went to a lot of trouble to get us this tape, the least we can do is listen to it." Mulder pulled Scully into a hug. "Besides, you have to admit, it is pretty funny. An ode to our escape into the wilds of Virginia."

Scully chuckled, shaking her head, and took a sip of her wine. As the song ended, Scully convinced Mulder to stop the tape while they made dinner. They came back to the living room after a nice spaghetti dinner with salad and homemade turkey meatballs, and turned the tape back on. "I'd like to re-voice my protest at being forced to listen to the Gunmen sing." Scully said, sinking into the far corner of the couch.

Mulder nodded somberly. "Protest dully noted." He sat close to her and put his arms around her as the tape began to play.

The next song was 'Come See About Me', originally by the Supremes, followed by 'Come Fly With Me', originally by Frank Sinatra. They listened to the Gunmen sing 'Baby Driver' by Simon and Garfunkel, 'Where do You Think You're Going' by Johnnie Mathis, 'No Particular Place to Go' by Chuck Berry, 'I'll Take You Home' by the Drifters, 'Why Don't We do It In the Road' by the Beatles, and 'Country Roads' by John Denver. By the time they got to the last song 'Born to be Wild' by Steppenwolf, they were both laughing so hard they were crying.

"Well, if nothing else, this makes for an interesting story." Mulder chuckled, getting to his feet and shutting off the tape player.

"Yes, it is that. We'd better hit the hay, so we can be up early." Scully rose and stretched, drawing Mulder's eyes to her chest.

"Why do we have to be up early, tomorrow's Sunday?" Mulder sighed. "Look, do you want to call Skinner tonight, get an early start on the apology thing?"

Scully shook her head. "No. I want one more night of just us. We'll call him when we get back to DC, tomorrow morning." Mulder nodded glumly. "Mulder, it had to end sometime, we can't stay on vacation forever. And besides," Scully picked up the tape. "Now we'll always remember the spirit of our first vacation together." Scully met Mulder's eyes, and they burst out laughing again, clutching one another for support as they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

YOUR CHALLENGE: 

Mulder eating Spaghetti-O's from the can; a chimpanzee named Harriet; Oatmeal chocolate chip cookies - HOMEMADE; a pile of dog poop; forgery of Skinner's name by either Moose or Squirrel; AND the Gunmen singing Born Free'.

Stolen sweets are always sweeter,

Stolen kisses much completer,

Stolen looks are nice in chapels,

Stolen, stolen, be your apples.

-Song of Fairies


End file.
